Question: Given $\begin{vmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{vmatrix} = 5,$ find $\begin{vmatrix} 2a & 2b \\ 2c & 2d \end{vmatrix}.$
Explanation: From $\begin{vmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{vmatrix} = 5,$ $ad - bc = 5.$  Then
\[\begin{vmatrix} 2a & 2b \\ 2c & 2d \end{vmatrix} = (2a)(2d) - (2b)(2c) = 4(ad - bc) = \boxed{20}.\]